Un encuentro casual
by EzraR5874
Summary: Estaba algo depre asi que me puse escribir esta pequeña historia. Disfruten. ¿De verdad crees que tu espada de juguete causara algún temor en mí, She-Ra? Estaba molesta, dolida. Y She-Ra se podía percatar de eso, de que a pesar de que la había dejado caer aún se notaba algo de cariño en Catra. .


Estaban nuevamente ahí, como una de las tantas veces en las que se encontraban y este encuentro no parecía ser diferente al de los demás. La única diferencia era que ahora solo se encontraban ellas dos en una sala vacía de los primeros.  
Ambas, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos con una intensidad incapaz de describir, habia odio pero también se encontraba mucha confusión. She-Ra levanto la espada contra Catra a lo que ella solo mofo con burla pero se mantenía recia frente a su vieja amiga. Todo había cambiado desde que Adora dejo a la Horda.

´´ **¿De verdad crees que tu espada de juguete causara algún temor en mí, She-Ra?** ´´ Estaba molesta, dolida. Y She-Ra se podía percatar de eso, de que a pesar de que la había dejado caer aún se notaba algo de cariño en Catra.

´´ **No pretendo ni luchar, ni causarte algún daño. Se lo que hiciste semanas atrás, se que intentaste romper nuestro lazo pero… Se que aun sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Hordak solo te esta utilizando, Catra** ´´

Adora incrusto la espada en el suelo y volvió a ser la misma chica de cabello rubio cenizo y coleta. No quería volver a pelear, había tenido suficiente con la pelea en Luna Brillante para darse cuenta de que la violencia no iba a arreglar nada.  
´´ **Bueno, no es una sorpresa. Tengo experiencias sobre eso de ser usada anteriormente. ¿O me equivoco, Adora?** ´´  
Adora negó abruptamente y dio un paso firme al frente.

´´ **Sabes que las cosas no son así, sabes que yo de verdad disfrutaba estar contigo. En todo momento siempre estuve ahí para ti** ´´ Las lágrimas querían salir de ambas pero Catra luchaba contra ellas, en cambio Adora ya estaba derramándolas. ´´ **Catra, por favor, escúchame. Puedes venir aun a Luna Brillante. Aun podemos volver a ser tu y yo. Aun podemos volver a estar juntas… ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo felices que éramos y como…-** ´´

´´ **¿Felices? Tú eras siempre la que recibía toda la atención de Shadow Weaver! Tú eras y aun sigues siendo la elegida. Adora esto, Adora lo otro y dime…. ¿Dónde quedaba yo? Atrás de ti siempre, siempre siendo la inútil que no sirve para nada** ´´ Cada palabra que salía con dolor y tristeza. Su voz se quebraba a medida que las palabras salían de su boca y no parecían querer detenerse.  
Adora dio otro paso hacia ella pero Catra retrocedió y frunció el ceño con las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas.

´´ **Solo dame la oportunidad de remendar mis errores Catra, te lo ruego. Déjame volver a intentarlo** ´´ Los ojos de Adora estaban rojos, casi tan rojos como los de la chaqueta que siempre traía consigo.

Adora intento volver a acercarse pero no sirvo de nada, de hecho, Adora cometió un gran error. Cuando quiso retroceder era muy tarde y la joven de cabello rubio lo sabía, sabía que pasaría algo como eso pero… Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperarla.  
Catra se encontraba frente a ella con la espada en mano, apuntando contra a su pecho pero Adora no tenía miedo, no se le veía ni una pisca de duda en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida si era necesario. Catra la veía fijamente a sus ojos y dolía, a ambas las destrozaba la situación pero Catra no adoptaba otra postura que diera indicios de que podría cambiar de opinión. La joven rubia solo la veía y su corazón dolía, no podía seguir engañándose, estaba consciente de eso. De que a pesar de que la llamo amiga y compañera había un sentimiento un poco más íntimo, estaba enterada de que esa era la razón por la que dolía tanto que la rechazara y creyera que solo la había utilizado. Adora estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

´´ **Catra, no voy a huir más de esto… Y tú tampoco lo haras** ´ La espada comenzó a rasgar su costado derecho, se estaba haciendo daño y Catra parecía asustada al ver a su vieja amiga sangrar. Catra repentinamente dejo caer la espada al suelo.  
´´ **A- Adora… Yo-.** ´´

Silencio.

Catra mantenía sus ojos abiertos, intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando y la sensación que recorría por completo su cuerpo. Los labios de Adora eran tan tibios como se imaginaba y tan suaves como se veían. Inevitablemente y como era de esperarse, Catra cedió a los brazos de una herida Adora. La chica felina cerro los ojos ante el calor que Adora desprendía de su cuerpo. Lo había extrañado, ese calor tan tranquilizador y amable que en ese momento abrazaba en cuerpo de Catra.  
Ambas estaban dispuestas a que la situación fuera más allá de lo esperado, ambas lo deseaban pero la herida de Adora seguía sangrando.

´´ **Bueno… Eso fue algo…** ´´  
´´ **¿Increíble?** ´´  
Catra negó con una leve sonrisa y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos tomo la mano de Adora entre las suyas.

´´ **Lo fue…** ´´ Murmuro cerca del rostro de una Adora tan roja como una manzana.


End file.
